1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable type refrigerator, and in particular to an improved expandable type refrigerator which is capable of coupling a plurality of refrigerating units (or freezing units) which each have an independent operational cycle and a predetermined size and is easily expanded at the site of refrigerator installation by coupling a plurality of the refrigerating units (or freezing units), wherein each refrigerating unit (or freezing unit) is capable of controlling one micro-controller by using one power cord.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
The larger refrigerator is generally used in a restaurant or the like for storing a large amount of foods.
In the conventional refrigerator which is generally used in a restaurant or the like, as shown in FIG. 1, the interior of the same is divided into a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment. In addition, a plurality of racks are provided in a storing space 1 formed inside the refrigerator. A plurality of doors 2 are attached on the front surface of the refrigerator, and the doors 2 include door knobs 2a.
A machinery section 7 is formed in an upper portion of the refrigerator, in which machinery section 7, one or more compressors 6 is/are installed for generating cooled air.
A micro-controller 8 is installed in the machinery section 7 for controlling the temperature of the storing space 1 of the refrigerator.
Additionally, the micro-controller 8 controls the operation of a damper disposed to control the amount of cooling air which is supplied into the storing space 1 of the refrigerator, for thereby controlling the temperature of the storing space 1 and a fan provided for circulating the air in the refrigerator. In addition, the micro-controller 8 controls the temperature which is detected by a sensor disposed for sensing the temperature in the storing space 1 of the refrigerator, for thereby controlling a proper operational load for the system.
Each sidewall of the refrigerator is formed of inner and outer steel plates having a predetermined space therebetween, and an insulation member 5 such as a urethan foam is filled thereinto, and a plurality of wheels 9 are installed on the bottom surface of the refrigerator for easier movement thereof.
The cooled air flow in the conventional refrigerator will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 2, the temperature of the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment which are detected by freezing and refrigerating sensors are compared with a previously set temperature.
As a result, if the temperature detected by the freezing sensor is higher than a previously set temperature, the compressor 6 and a cooling fan are continuously driven, thereby lowering the temperature, and on the contrary, if the temperature detected by the freezing sensor is lower than the same, the operation of the compressor 6 and the cooling fan are not stopped.
In addition, if the temperature detected by the refrigerating sensor is higher than the temperature of the refrigerating compartment, the damper is controlled to be open, thereby supplying cooled air into the refrigerating compartment, and on the contrary, if the temperature detected by the refrigerating sensor is lower than the same, the damper is controlled to be closed, for thus blocking the air supply into the refrigerating compartment.
However, since the weight of the conventional refrigerator is about 180 Kg, and the capacity thereof is about 1100 liter, and the volume thereof is so bulky, it is very difficult to move the refrigerator to the installation site of the refrigerator. If the door size of a refrigerator installation site of the restaurant is small, it is impossible to carry the refrigerator to the installation site of the restaurant or the like.
In addition, when a restaurant needs a bigger capacity refrigerator, one or more refrigerator(s) should be additionally installed. At this time, the existing refrigerator and the additionally provided refrigerator must be controlled by different micro-controllers having different operational cycles, so that the micro-controllers must be provided as many as the number of the newly supplied refrigerator, for thus significantly increasing the installation cost.